


Only a yandere could love you...

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Tumblr Otp prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Childishness, Death Threats, F/M, Insults, Personification of Death, Swearing, yandere in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: For everyone it was pretty clear that only someone like Yuno could keep with someone like Alexandru, the Death. But sometimes even she got highly frustrated with him...





	Only a yandere could love you...

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt:
> 
> Person A: I wanna do bad things to you.  
> Person B: Like what ;)  
> Person A: Break your legs.  
> Person A: Choke you to death.  
> Person A: Push you off a building.  
> Person B: Kinky  
> Person A: ....  
> Person A: I'm gonna kill you, you little shi-

Yuno's eye twitched for the second time when she saw her boyfriend, who literally was the Death personified, doing something as childish as talking to his cloak and making a pretty huge mess in the living room that of course she would have to clean later in place of him and wouldn't even get a thank you for it. She tapped her fingers against her arm while she watched him, sighing with furrowed eyebrows, seriously, what was she going to do with this dangerous child man that sadly was her boyfriend, sometimes she even wondered what about him made her so obsessed and in love with him to regret later that she even thought that. She loved him with all his deffects, even if they were a lot. But she couldn't believe he was putting once again his black cloak with the white things in the washing machine, she facepalmed after watching him and decided that she should do something about it now, before her favourite white dress got ruined.  
-I swear Alex! You are such a disaster!-she exclaimed acting angrier than she felt and snatching the clothes from his hands and shoving them back in the laundry basket, sighing in frustration to herself while sending him a half hearted glare while he offered her an innocent fake smile like he never broke a dish in his whole life.  
-What, sweetheart?-he tried cooing her to escape from being brutally murdered by his girlfriend that was glaring at him even worse now, that only made him half smirk and slowly try to back away before she threw him a knife near his hair.  
-I swear, you sometimes make me want to do bad things to you-she huffed crossing her arms and taking the knife back from the hole she made in the wall while narrowing her eyes at Alex who just winked at her, not faced at all, it's not like he could die after all, so he didn't fear her he just respected her though, he prefered teasing and annoying her, she was so pretty when she was angry and dangerous.  
-Like what?-he said after the wink trying to tease her which got him a punch in the arm that made him chuckle.  
-Like break your legs, then choke you to death and end up throwing you off a building-she said threatening him with a huff of frustration while she put a pink strand of her hair behind her ear making her look innocent for a second, only if those words hadn't left her mouth seconds ago...  
Alex blinked after the threats and tilted his head before booping her nose.  
-That's kinky-he said with a grin knowing she was likely going to try to murder him after that comment and quickly took a step back expecting the punch that came seconds later.  
-I'm so gonna kill you, you little shi- she started to threaten him again when he quickly reacted catching her by the wrist and pulling her to him, putting his lips against her before she tried to attack him again and watched as she visibly calmed when he kissed her, taking it as an opportunity to run the fuck away while she was calm because the moment he stepped back she would get angry again probably, so he bited her bottom lip slightly and quickly stepped back teletransporting out her reach and into a bedroom, sighing in relief when he heard silence coming from the living room before he heard her loudly curse at him and chuckled amused. She could get so fiesty. And he was so childish.


End file.
